


Envy

by bratfarrar



Category: La Chanson de Roland | The Song of Roland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roland doesn't read fanfiction and Oliver can't balance the checkbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where this came from, because I couldn't tell you.

“I don’t understand it,” Roland said, almost petulant, with a shove that sent his laptop sliding across the table, destroying Oliver’s piles of paperwork as it went. Oliver sighed and put down his pen. No point in continuing until after Roland was finished. “Why are Arthur and Merlin so popular? Look—hundreds, thousands of stories about them, and these are just the ones based on that stupid TV show.”

Oliver sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, although that was more their current bank balance’s fault than Roland’s. Not that Roland was helping. “You’ve been reading fanfiction again, haven’t you?”

“Yes—No! That’s not the point!”

“Well, what is? Arthur built a kingdom, and Merlin had magic powers and the whole mysterious aura thing going for him. You got everyone killed by refusing to call for help, and I was the practical-minded schlub who didn’t have enough spine to grab the horn from you and blow it myself. Of course people prefer reading and writing and dreaming about them. We’re boring.”

Roland muttered something that might have been ‘speak for yourself’, shooting a poisonous glare at the bills covering most of the table and spilling down onto the floor.

“Also, we’re broke.”


End file.
